galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Ryengan Holdings
Along the southern edges of Gerdelon, the Ryengo Empire has come to claim the coastal regions of Falha, Xelcuot, Belgir, Sullen Loch, and Jiotelli. For a while, the two empires fought over these lands- they do not possess much in the way of harvestable resources aside from lumber, but they are valuable strategic points for terrestrial and interstellar shipping, ship building, and being some of the few places where Gerdelon's weather isn't horribly violent and unpleasant. It was not until the reign of Raina III the Touched that the bitter territorial conflict would end. Being more or less incapable of comprehending the dispute over the area, Raina III simply went to meet with the Ryengan Emperor and signed the lands over to him so that the fighting could finally end. Though confused, the Ryengans accepted the offer. Though there were fears that conflicts over the regions might start up again under the influences of Galleus and Lyudmil, they were far too absorbed in their own experiments and musings to bother the Ryengans at all. When Raina IV took power, she made it clear that she wished to remain on good terms with the Ryengans, and went to no small amount of effort to actually build some sort of ties between the two empires. Despite efforts on part of both parties' upper classes, the two Empresses have made quite a bit of progress. Though all of the Clans in the Ryengan Empire have some level of presence in Gerdelon, actual management and oversight of all five regions is handled by the Ivory Spider Clan. This has caused no end of grumbling, especially from the warrior clans, but they dare not dishonor the commands from Empress Xing, which have been quite explicit with regards to keeping the Empire's Gerdelonian holdings safe, and relations with the Forsentinians cordial. The Ivory Spiders were the only real choice to be made for such sociopolitical maneuverings, and while they don't much care for the Forsentinian nobility with very few exceptions, honor demands that they carry out their Empress's orders to the best of their abilities. It's worked out quite well, since Raina has seen to it that the only Forsentinian nobles the Ivory Spiders speak with on a regular basis are the Montigents. Despite being under Ryengan control for a little over half a century now, the emerald empire's holdings are not as heavily developed as they could be. Much of the land and its wildlife is left alone; while there are almost two hundred settlements and matured towns dotting the landscape, the combined population barely exceeds one million individuals. This is an intentional development- by leaving most of the land uninhabited and free to grow as it pleases, there is plenty of timber and animal life for the Ryengans to harvest and hunt, which they can send back to their empire's holdings on Uwibami. For the most part they treat the regions they control as a glorified port, using it as a point for interplanetary pickup and dropoff so that goods can be transported by aerial or naval means across Scylla. Aside from sailors, pilots, soldiers, private security, and politicians, few people actually live in these holdings for more than five or ten years. The majority of the local population are just laborers working to fulfill well-paying contracts before they go back home. It's a very popular contract for those who need high paying work and can handle moderate-to-heavy labor- students looking to build up a goodly amount of meko to before enrolling in colleges or universities, poor people trying to get ahead, and older people looking to fill out their retirement packages are common sights. Gerdelon Back to Main Page